


【Seikki】See U Nx Summer.

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crush, Hockey, university love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: Third Year Hockey Captain Heikki/ Second Year Mechnical Engineering SebEdited via a real story.我和我朋友的爱情。
Relationships: Heikki Huovinen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton & Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大三冰球队队长Heikki/大二学弟Seb

【上】

“Xavier这场比赛又是MVP！真不愧是副队长！”

Britta整个人都被埋在了高高的衣服堆后面，Lewis只能听见她的声音。

“我知道我知道…你今天说了几十次了。”Lewis踮起脚，试图找到衣服堆后面的姑娘。“你看见钥匙没？”

“Xavier绝对有接替那个队长的潜力，我是说，他那么帅，冰球打的也好，而且………”

“而且你已经喜欢他快一年了。”Lewis接过了话茬，走上前开始帮Britta一起翻地上的衣服。“别以为我不知道你为什么非要来旧宿舍楼住。”

是的，上学期还没结束Britta就要求她最好的两个朋友，Lewis和Sebastian陪她一起明年来旧宿舍楼。称这种行为是“给大一新生腾出更好的生活环境”。Lewis才不信，毕竟在Britta一天念叨几十次的情况下，他已经知道Xavier Leonard每天穿什么衣服，家里有几口人了。这场疯狂的暗恋始于一次音乐课，那个男生借了只笔，Britta就被迷住了。以至于这之后的将近一年，他们友情三人组时常存在着第四个人的名字。

“我们去吃饭吧，Seb下课了，楼下食堂等他？”Lewis把Britta好不容易一件一件捡出来的衣服一股脑全塞回了烘干机。

“别！！！”  
“上帝啊，我怎么有你这种朋友…”

Sebastian一进宿舍楼就冲向了食堂，他中午睡醒的时候已经是两点了，下节课还有十分钟开始，无奈之下只能饿着肚子去上课。他现在昏昏沉沉，甚至有些迷糊。  
刷了卡之后远远就看见食堂的高脚桌边，Britta和Lewis早早占好了位置。用Britta的话说，这叫“坐的高，看的远”，尽管她搬来一个月一次也没在食堂偶遇过Xavier。  
“走吗？”Sebastian刚把书包放下，示意他的两个好朋友一起去拿饭。  
“今天Salad Bar有…………Ouch！！！！！”Lewis突然一声惨叫。  
Sebastian寻声看去，Lewis面目狰狞表情痛苦，Britta哆哆嗦嗦的，指着门口的方向，一只手一直拧Lewis的大腿。  
“他他他！他们冰球队！我的天啊！”  
“我心跳的好快！”  
“快，Seb，我看起来怎么样？头发乱吗？我的眼线会不会太重？”  
“我最近起痘了！我这件衣服……”

Sebastian看着Britta慌慌张张的样子有些想笑，他不是不知道他的好朋友有个梦中情人，平常在校园里偶遇Britta总会拽着自己看这个加拿大帅哥。但是今年他的专业刚开学实在是太忙了，还没有时间帮Britta出谋划策怎么收获真爱。想到这儿，他还是选择让Britta冷静一下。“你一直都很美。放心吧。”

“真的吗？我要记下这个时间，以后我们就这个时候来吃晚饭。”Britta对着远处的玻璃别了别头发。

Sebastian有些哭笑不得。他每周一三五都有这节课，也就是说他们三个一周至少这个时间来餐厅三次，只有这次偶遇了那个加拿大人，说明是那个Xavier改了作息时间。

Lewis翻了个白眼，从高凳上跳下来，“我要去找我的蔬菜小伙伴了，回见各位。”

Sebastian耸了耸肩，走向了饮料区。他太渴了，急需一杯橙汁拯救自己。食堂的塑料杯子自从因为换了新的蒸气消毒机以后，两个叠在一起的杯子总会因为缝隙中的空气热胀冷缩而压在一起，要费好大的力气才能分开。Sebastian每次都一摞一摞拿起杯子，直到找到一个幸运的，没有被蒸气荼毒过的，落单的杯子。

这次他失算了，所有杯子都是两个两个的。他叹了口气打算放弃，转过身，两个压在一起杯子忽然出现在了他眼前，一个男声响起，带着点英语非母语的口音。  
“要不要一起把它分开？”

Sebastian只想喝水，他今天上了四节课，很累了。于是他头也没抬，接过杯口的方向捏住了第一个杯子的杯沿，另一个人拽着第二个杯子的杯底。  
“3，2，1”  
一股很大的力量忽然把Sebastian整个人带了过去，他可能是没准备好，又或许是太疲惫没什么力气。顽固的塑料杯子纹丝不动，倒是那个男人拽杯子的力量让Sebastian整个人重心不稳，一个踉跄向前扑倒。

Sebastian下意识抱住了眼前唯一的东西——那个男人的脖子。

他条件反射的闭紧了双眼。

气氛一度陷入沉默。

“抱够了吗？”

半晌，男人先打破了沉默。

话音未落Sebastian才察觉到自己做了什么，赶忙松开手，后退两步保持距离，脸颊通红。他这才敢看男人的脸，最先吸引他的是那双眼睛，冰蓝色的瞳孔像夏天的艳阳打在细碎的蓝色钻石上。金色的头发被发胶打理的整整齐齐。整个人比Sebastian高上半个头，运动服下包裹的健壮身躯就算不是校队的，也是健身房的常客。

“抱歉……”Sebastian咬了咬下唇，有些无所适从。

金发帅哥看着眼前这个看了自己一眼马上低下头的人有些想笑，微微下垂的眼角衬得他甚是可怜，好像自己刚做了什么伤天害理的事情。谁能想到一个男人居然这么轻？  
无论如何，朋友们还等着，于是他一用力将两个杯子分开，把上面的那个塞给了那只可怜兮兮的小兔子。

可怜Sebastian一个人站在原地，心砰砰直跳，半天挪不开脚步，意识漂浮，不知怎么回到的座位。

“你这半天就拿了个空杯子回来？”  
Lewis叉起了一大口生菜。

Sebastian这才发现自己果汁也没接，就这么纂着那个金发帅哥塞给他的空杯子回来了。

“怎么了这是？Engineering学傻了？” Lewis又叉起了一大口生菜。“哎刚才说到哪儿了？”  
“对，Britta，我跟你说，你要是想泡到一个男人，你就得从他朋友下手。”

Britta频频点头，但是视线一直定在Xavier坐的那桌。

“我觉得我们就从那个，冰球队队长下手。就那个，坐他左边那个金发帅哥。”

Sebastian听到“金发帅哥”忽然抬起了头，顺着Britta的视线看去。  
一桌子的大汉坐在一起谈笑风生，毋庸置疑全是冰球队的。Britta的梦中情人笑得正开心。再往左…………

再往左，熟悉的面孔映入眼帘。

“左边是谁？”他几乎没有思考。

“Heikki Huovinen. 全校都知道他。冰球队队长。运动学专业全额奖学金。每年全校最想约会的男生第一名都是他。” Lewis一脸的你居然不知道？  
“不过难怪你不知道，毕竟你从不看冰球，也不关心这些八卦。你连Instagram都没有……”

Sebastian没有理会Lewis说什么，在心底默念了几遍那个名字。

吃完饭Britta背着书包匆忙赶去上课。留下Lewis和Sebastian一起慢慢悠悠的回到了屋里。Lewis闲得没事，跑到Sebastian屋里串门。

准确的说，是看着Sebastian写那些机械工程的作业。

Lewis拿出手机编辑着今天的心灵鸡汤。Sebastian忽然停下了笔，转过身，很认真的看着对方。

“Lewis...."

“啊？”

"你能……  
“帮我注册个Instagram吗？”

“啊？？？”  
Lewis一下子从椅子上蹦了起来。  
“你八百年不用社交媒体，你要ins做什么？？？”

“那算了………”  
Sebastian看了Lewis两秒，放弃了。  
“你手机借我用下。”

Lewis皱起了眉头，一脸狐疑。还是把手机递了过去。

“谢谢啦～”Sebastian接过手机，好像点开了什么东西，又打了几个字。

“你不要冒充我给小姑娘发短信哦！”Lewis手里没了手机，开始看天花板打发时间。

Sebastian也没理他，手指继续在手机上滑来滑去。Lewis越看越怀疑，越看越诡异。  
他抖了会儿腿，最后实在按耐不住，一手迅速抢过手机，向走廊跑去。  
“让我看看哈哈哈”

Sebastian完全没有料到Lewis这一招，防不胜防，只能追了出去。  
“还给我！”

“呦呦呦～用我ins查谁呢～”  
“我说你怎么要注册ins～”

“这谁啊这是～”Lewis高高举起手机，但是他和Sebastian身高差不多，所以没什么优势，只能一边跳，一边躲避Sebastian抢他手机的手。

“Heikki……Heikki Huovinen？”  
Lewis在看清了屏幕上的字以后停止了动作。

Sebastian听到这个名字也停止了追赶。

“我靠不是吧？”  
“你喜欢上他了？？？”

Sebastian咬了咬唇，不说话。Lewis知道这是他不知所措时的下意识动作。“我没别的意思Seb，我只是一直以为，你喜欢那种……斯文败类那种……”

“我为什么会喜欢斯文败类？”Sebastian皱了皱眉头。

“因为他们很帅！”Lewis一脸的理所应当。

“我看你才喜欢斯文败类。”Sebastian靠在了墙边。“比如十楼那个。”

“你不要说我。我们在说你。他这个ins账号是private的，你得去认识他。”Lewis清了清嗓子。

“但是他不会喜欢我的。他是冰球队队长，校园明星。而我只是一个土不啦叽的德国男孩。”Sebastian的声音越来越小。

“我看你是在大学呆久了，忘了集训了吧。你不是普通大学生好吗？夏天我们要去西班牙集训的！我们是赛车手！”Lewis翻了个白眼。

是的，明年他和Lewis都要开F1了，这是他和Lewis在大学的第二年，也是最后一年。虽然因为经常有比赛的缘故他们本就简短的两年大学生活实际时间只有不到一年，但是他们都很珍惜这段时光。

“你真的不要去认识他吗？至少让他知道你的名字。没剩几个月了，你确定要留下遗憾吗？”  
Lewis走到Sebastian身边，也靠在了墙上。

“那……我要怎么认识他？”Sebastian心动了。

Lewis听闻，露出了一个大大的笑容，拍了拍Sebastian的肩膀。  
“好办，交给我了！”

所以现在，934门前，Sebastian一只手拿着手机，另一只手拿着Starbucks。在门前犹犹豫豫。  
他抬起手准备敲门，深吸一口气，又把手放了下去。  
几秒过后他又抬起手，这样重复了几次也没有真正扣上门。

他有些后悔。Lewis给他出的主意有些俗套却又很有用。或许他没有勇气敲上这扇门。或许屋里没有人呢？

身后的Lewis实在看不下去，几步上前，敲响了门。

没有人回应。

Sebastian等了几秒，长呼一口气，有些失望，转身打算离开。Lewis拦住了他的脚步。

“Hi？”  
伴随着开门的响声，那个熟悉的声音让Sebastian和Lewis迅速交换了一个眼神。

“Ah....Hi！你住934是吗？我和我朋友玩了Truth or Dare，我选了dare，然后我得来934敲门，要一下ins账号。”  
Sebastian不知道自己是怎么做到一边看着金发帅哥的眼睛，一边说完这些话的。他的心脏跳的飞快。  
“所以……”  
“你能给我你的ins账号吗？”  
说罢，他把Lewis刚刚给他注册的ins打开，递到了金发帅哥面前。”

“好啊”  
金发帅哥点了点头，接过手机，输入了HeikkiiiHuovinen。

Sebastian看着Heikki打字，心跳的更快了。

Heikki把手机还了回去，抬眼看到了后面的Lewis，Lewis适时的摆出一副“一个没事找事的朋友”的样子。

“谢谢！”  
“这…这是给你的Starbucks。”Sebastian要非常努力才能控制住自己嘴角的笑意。

“等我一下。”  
Heikki没有接过来，转而回头进了房间。

当事人把手机揣回兜里，顺便回头看了眼Lewis，用眼神询问接下来该怎么办。Lewis耸了耸肩，表示自己也不知道。

片刻过后，Heikki从房间里走了出来，一手拉过Sebastian空闲的左手，另一只手把一个粉红色的东西放在了他手心里。然后接过了那杯Starbucks。

Sebastian低头一看，一个粉红色的草莓奶糖躺在他手心里。

“谢谢你的Starbucks。”  
“我屋里也只有这个。”

Sebastian咬住了下唇，屏住呼吸，他要开心炸了。

“谢谢…”  
“我……我很开心认识你…”  
“我叫Sebastian…”  
“那么……回见！”  
说罢，他拉过身后的Lewis就往左边走。

“等下！”  
Heikki叫住了上次那只可爱的小兔子。

小兔子像没听见一样继续往前走。上帝，Sebastian怎么可能没听见，他不过是太紧张，太兴奋了。

“电梯在右边！”  
Heikki见小兔子没有回头的意思，只好喊了出来。

Sebastian顿住脚步，脸一下子通红，恨不得找个洞钻进去。他只好低下头，拉着Lewis，快速的从走廊另一头跑了回去，推开宿舍的隔离门，一遍又一遍摁着电梯按钮，试图逃离这场尴尬。

叮咚——

电梯门一关上，Sebastian就抱住了Lewis，在电梯里大声叫了出来。  
“Yes！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
Lewis被勒得几乎喘不上气，同时还命运悲惨的被Sebastian左右摇晃。

真是要了命了。

随后的一整天Sebastian都在极度的兴奋中度过。谁跟他说话他都不怎么听，只知道傻笑。比如现在。

Britta正在厨房里做着饭。今天是周六，大家都没课。三个人决定自己在厨房做点儿什么吃。Britta的手机充电器坏了，借的Sebastian的手机，学习着番茄牛腩意大利面。主厨是一个六十岁的老大爷，茂密的胡须导致他还要带上一个大面巾兜住自己的胡子。

Sebastian坐在客厅的沙发上，盯着桌子上的草莓牛奶糖发呆。Lewis坐在一边刷着手机，这是他今天第十二次试图吃掉那颗糖。

“你说他怎么还没接受我的好友请求？”  
Sebastian先打破了沉默。

“可能他没看手机。”

“但是已经是第二天了。真的有人会一天不看手机吗？”

“你不就这样吗？”

“他会不会觉得我很蠢啊……”

“他怎么想的我不知道。但是你现在看着确实挺蠢的。”

“好烦啊……”  
Sebastian叹了口气，缕了缕头发。

此时在厨房里，正在切西红柿的Britta正跟随着大厨慈祥的嗓音手起刀落，将西红柿切成薄片。忽然大厨没了声音。

这是直播，Britta以为大厨出了什么事儿。赶忙放下手里的刀，跑到了手机面前。

大厨没事儿。

手机上方弹出了几条消息屏蔽了视频的声音。

【HeikkiiiHuovinen accepted your follow request.】

【HeikkiHuovinen started following you.】

“Seb！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

Britta顾不得手上的番茄汁，抓起Sebastian的手机，无情的关掉了做饭直播，冲出了厨房。

“希腊男神关注你了！！！！！！！！！！”

Sebastian和Lewis看了彼此一眼，有些懵。过了两秒，Sebastian从沙发上跳起来，翻过了桌子，冲到Britta面前，抢过手机，仿佛不敢相信这是真的。

在他点开自己主页，真的看到了Heikki的头像出现在了自己的粉丝里面时，他把手机扔到了地上，一下子抱起Britta，在空中转了几个圈。  
“Yes！！！！！！！！”甚至开心的哼起了歌。

“等等！我的锅！”Britta忽然想起了她还在烧水的锅。

“我们出去吃吧！我请客！”某位甜蜜的当事人又咬起了下唇，露出了幸福的笑容。

三人最后决定订Panago的Pizza。要了一份Chizza，一盘肉酱面，一盘黑胡椒意面，一个夏威夷披萨，一盘沙拉。

“哎Lewis，原来你也会饿啊？”Britta拿起一大块夏威夷香肠披萨。

Lewis抱着他的生菜西红柿覆盆子沙拉，无奈的撇了撇嘴。“我只是吃素。又不是绝食。”  
“对了，Seb这儿有进展，我们得为你和Xavier的爱情努努力了。”

“唉………至少希腊男神认识Seb，还给他草莓糖。我的Xavier连我是谁都不知道。”Britta觉得手里的Pizza都不香了。

“那你也像我一样，主动出击呗～”Sebastian眨巴眨巴他的大眼睛。

“我觉得可以。正好现在是My Hockey Crush。大家都在给自己喜欢的冰球运动员送礼物，你可以包一份独特的礼物，然后送到他们层客厅里。”Lewis放下了手里的沙拉。

“你得送一个，他很需要，但是还没有的。”

“女朋友？”  
“我把自己送给他？”  
Britta忽然眼睛里有光。

Lewis又翻了个白眼。Sebastian捂着嘴尽量不让自己笑出声来。

“话说你翻过希腊男神的ins没有？”

Sebastian摇了摇头，说“他ins什么也没发。”

Britta一把拿过手机。“你不会看tag他的人啊？还有他的关注。这些都能帮你了解他。”说着，把页面切换到了tag。“这不挺多post的吗？天啊！这个女的是谁？”

Lewis和Sebastian看向手机，照片上Heikki搂着一个金发的小姑娘，两个人看着镜头笑得很开心。

Lewis下意识看了眼Sebastian，后者又习惯性的咬着唇，低下头继续吃饭，捏着叉子的手又用力了几分。

Lewis见状赶忙拿过手机仔细端详照片。“这个女的真是，长得像男的。这么矮，笑起来一点儿也不真诚。没事儿Sebby，有女朋友了怕什么？结了婚都可以离！”

Sebastian有些想笑，不过Heikki没有女朋友反倒奇怪，他那么优秀，怎么可能没有女朋友。

“哎哎哎！这不是他女朋友！这是他妹妹，或者姑妈什么的，你看这姑娘也姓Huovinen。”Lewis有了重大发现。

听到这话Sebastian可算是放了心。他松开了手里的叉子，转而问起Britta。“你觉得发带怎么样？我没记错的话，你说Xavier喜欢打羽毛球，但是头发稍微有点儿长。可能他打冰球的时候也会挡到眼睛。”

“我明天就去买！”

Britta是个大胆的姑娘。性格好，又很可爱。

但是她此时此刻蹲在消防楼梯的死角迟迟不敢迈出一步。

“认真的吗Britta？你什么时候这么胆小了？”  
Lewis抱着胳膊蹲在Britta旁边。  
整整二十分钟了，他们三个人在这儿徘徊来徘徊去，从楼上下来的人一直像看贼一样看着他们。

“Sebby你去吧……我要是正好被Xavier抓住了怎么办？”Britta捂住耳朵，疯狂摇头。

最后没办法，Sebastian拿起了那个包装的花花绿绿的礼物盒，打开了消防楼梯的门。

客厅里一个人都没有，有可能这层正在办什么party，或者大家一起下楼吃饭了。墙上的涂鸦看着有些熟悉，Sebastian想着可能是每层的构造都一样的缘故。忽然他想起他昨天刚来过这里。九楼———Heikki也住这层。  
他悄悄靠近客厅的桌子。尽管客厅一个人没有，他还是本能的感觉到紧张。  
小心翼翼的把盒子摆好在桌子中央，确认这是一个醒目的位置。转身。

叮咚一声——

电梯门打开了。

Xavier捂着自己受伤的胳膊靠在他亲爱的队长身上。“早知道我就不抢那个球了。”

电梯里挤满了九楼的人，大家刚一起去看完冰球队的练习，兴奋地谈论着今天校队的表现。九楼这一层因为冰球队的正副队长都在，已然成为了校队比赛的二号拉拉队。

电梯显示屏蹦着数字，7--------8--------9，随着提示音响起，站在电梯门口的Heikki和Xavier先走了出去。

客厅里空荡荡的。桌子上一个花花绿绿的礼盒格外抢眼。Heikki扶着Xavier坐到了沙发边上。后者对这种八卦最为好奇，拿起礼盒发现上面写着自己的大名，  
“To Xavier Leonard，BEST Hockey Player”

“天啊！Heikkiiii！我的礼物！”说着，他兴奋的要用自己受伤的手打开包装。

Heikki坐在沙发上，抬起了腿，刚要换个姿势，最终却把腿收了回去，表情有些怪异。  
“打开看看？”  
他觉得自己踢到了什么东西，但是不能确定。于是他把腿收了回去。拿出了裤兜里的手机，打开摄像机，左手拿着手机放到了膝盖边，过了一会儿又拿了回来。

Xavier一脸兴奋地拆开礼物，完全没有意识到自己队长的不同寻常。“发带！我喜欢这个颜色！是印花的！是谁这么了解我？如果是个姑娘我可要娶她回家！”他一直这么drama。周围的其他人坐在周围的沙发上，拿起盒子，试图寻找蛛丝马迹。  
“这儿有一张贺卡！”

此时一旁的Heikki完全没有心思管他好哥们的八卦，他看着手机里刚刚录下的视频。桌子下面是那只小兔子，光线有些暗，他那双水汪汪的大眼睛满满的无措，把自己缩成一团，还总是被其他人踢到，委屈的咬着下唇，看着格外可怜。

很明显这只小兔子还没来得及跑就被他们一帮人撞上，情急之下只能躲在桌子底下。可是这只小兔子来九楼做什么？Heikki看着Xavier手里的礼盒忽然明白了些什么。他心里有些不舒服，又说不上来哪里不舒服。  
“我们一起下楼吃饭吧。”

“我不饿。我好兴奋！这个叫Britta的姑娘太可爱了！！！”Xavier说着，把发带小心翼翼的装回了盒子。“比赛前不刚吃吗？”

“我又饿了。”  
说罢，Heikki拉起Xavier还有其他人，又走进了电梯。

\-------未完待续-------


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See U Nx Summer.

Heikki Huovinen站在教室门口和几个朋友聊着天。  
上节课马上下课。他有些累，昨晚很少见的失眠了。

那双灰蓝色的无辜大眼睛在他脑海里挥之不去。

包括现在。

命运就是这样，有些东西有时候唾手可得，有时候求而不得。  
大量人流从窄窄的教室门口涌了出来。他习惯性的站到侧面，给出来的人让位置，一个女生差点被挤倒，他条件反射侧了下身体，一转身就看到了让他失眠的罪魁祸首。

“你在这儿干什么？”

如果他没记错，那只小兔子专业是Mechanical Engineering，学校最难进，最好的专业，甚至一学期要上六门课。他为什么出现在自己运动心理学的专业课上？

“这……这是我选修课……”Sebastian舔了舔唇，抬起头看了Heikki一眼，又马上低下头。

“开学两个月了，第一次见你。”Heikki还是有些疑惑。

Sebastian捏了捏袖口，“我之前坐在后面角落里……”他不太擅长说谎。  
所幸这时人走的差不多了，Heikki没有深究，拉着Sebastian一起来到了第三排，他平常坐的位置。这是专业课，他能帮到Sebastian，更何况工程学院的学生们已经够可怜了，自己或许可以减轻他的负担。  
“坐后面听不清，以后你坐我旁边。”

从Heikki拉起他的手那一刻起，Sebastian心砰砰直跳，露出一个羞赧的笑容，他不后悔自己多花这几个小时和Heikki待在一起，尽管他的专业课已经压得他喘不过气来。

今天教授来得格外早，老教授的步伐铿锵有力，啪的一声把公文包拍在讲台上，戴上眼镜，调试着教室的灯光，屋里忽明忽暗。白光打在桌面上一闪一闪的。  
“你准备好Presentation了吗？”教室里几乎安静下来，只剩下窃窃私语的声音。Heikki只好用口型询问Sebastian。

后者一开始有些茫然，过了几秒点了点头。他的大脑有些空白，着迷地看着Heikki棱角分明的侧脸，流连到上下滚动的喉结，黑色衬衫扣子系到了最顶端，看起来性感极了。  
Sebastian悄悄咽了咽口水，从双肩包里拿出纸和笔，本来只想远远的看着他的“希腊男神”，现在他确信自己这节课什么也学不会了。

老教授敲了敲讲台，一个学生走了上去，对着事先准备好的PPT讲了起来。那人讲得很好，一看就是准备充分。Sebastian猜测这节课应该全是presentation，一个又一个学生走上去，又走下来，Sebastian除了认真听了听第一个人的内容，剩下时间都在偷偷地瞥旁边的人。

终于，Heikki站了起来，走向了讲台。

Sebastian放下了手中道具一样的笔，手臂支起下巴，聚精会神地盯着讲台。  
不得不说认真的男人最迷人，Heikki在讲台上举手投足都让Sebastian下一秒比上一秒更加迷恋。他从兜里拿出手机，打开相机，小心翼翼地把摄像头露在桌面之上。

有时候就是这样，爱情冲昏人的头脑。  
不然以Sebastian的智商，他绝对不会犯下这样一个低级错误。

摁下快门的瞬间，适应演讲而调暗的教室刹那亮如白昼。

整个教室更安静了，唯一说话的Heikki也没了声音。坐在Sebastian前排的同学不约而同地看向他的方向。几个脾气不好的甚至开始瞪他。Sebastian恨不得找个洞钻进去，他的脸红得像熟透的番茄，不知道怎么办才好，这样的氛围再多两秒他或许会哭出来。

万幸中的万幸，  
Heikki敲了敲讲台，示意所有人注意力集中回来，继续往下讲起了Significance in Simplicity.

Sebastian红着脸尴尬了一会儿，拿出手机，把闪光灯设定了永久关闭。  
唯一的好消息是那张照片把他的男神照得比校园暗恋网站投票还要英俊。

后来几周的生活让Sebastian忙得脚不沾地，一个接一个作业，六门专业课一起压来，做完一科的quiz时，他几乎要原地去世。

终于赶在十一点之前交完了作业，Sebastian有些困了。明天是周六，一想到很有可能明早在食堂碰到Heikki，他伸了个懒腰，拖着疲惫的身躯去了卫生间，打算洗一个澡。  
旧宿舍楼的卫生间是公用的，一个走廊一个，但是好在一层三个走廊，一个走廊只住十个人。而且卫生间特别大，穿过去就是浴室。  
Sebastian好不容易从衣柜里找出他的塑料筐，Britta上个月送了他一瓶牛奶味儿的沐浴露，他经常打开闻，奶香味儿让他忍不住多吸了几次。  
或许Heikki会喜欢的。  
算起来他有段时间没有见到Heikki了，专业课一忙起来他也做不到每节课都去旁听，一周不见倒是很是想念。

Sebastian站在水流下面，热水冲刷掉身体的疲倦。他看着浴帘有些出神，刚才的作业耗费了太多的精力，他不由自主哼起歌来，Lewis不止一次嘲笑他的听歌品味，说他像个糟老头子。不过他也没什么改变。

Xavier Leonard发誓，这是他这辈子最狼狈的一天。  
昨天他戴着那个叫Britta的姑娘送给他的发带拿到了比赛的MVP，要知道这个赛季他的状态不算最好，自家亲爱的队长总是超过他。不过这倒是不影响他们的友情。  
这也是为什么现在他拉着Heikki在五楼一路狂奔，钻进了男寝的走廊：他试图走过五楼的每一个房间，看看门上有没有线索让他推测出来Britta住在哪个房间。谁成想刚从消防楼梯又出来，Britta就打开了厨房的门。  
没有办法，Xavier只好拉着Heikki跑进最近的走廊，该死的隔离门也是玻璃的，迫使他们只能往卫生间跑。

二人一前一后迅速窜进了卫生间，Heikki在前，Xavier在后，深绿色的门合死，彻底松了口气。

但是人有时候倒霉起来，喝水都能咬破嘴。

Lewis半夜刷YouTube不睡觉，哼着歌来到了卫生间。他戴着耳机，唱歌的声音让邻居想要把他揍一顿。  
躲在卫生间的Heikki和Xavier自然也能听见，面面相觑，要怎么解释半夜十二点冰球队的正副队长躲在别的楼层的男卫生间里鬼鬼祟祟。

Xavier挑了挑眉，他们似乎没有别的退路了。

“I'm f***** star boy！！！！！”Lewis唱着歌，推开了卫生间的门。走进他最喜欢的第一个隔间。

与此同时，Sebastian被捂着嘴摁在浴室的墙上。

Heikki也是掀开浴帘才发现里面有人，好吧他不该掀开，可当时情况紧急，Xavier挤进了第一间，他就进了第二间，没时间考虑这么多。

奶香味儿弥漫在空气里，Sebastian很明显刚洗完澡，身上只穿了条内裤，最普通的白色款式，白皙的皮肤透着粉色，头发湿漉漉的，乖巧地贴在额头上，灰蓝色的puppy eyes蕴着水雾，先是掠过一丝惊讶，随后聚起了泪光，一脸委屈地看着自己。

Heikki每次看着这双眼睛都有一种想狠狠欺负他的冲动。  
打翻了的牛奶味儿钻进Heikki的鼻腔里，或许这只小兔子就是牛奶做的，否则他不会这么甜，这么软。

Sebastian叫不出声，又或许是忘了尖叫。又不是每个人刚洗完澡梦中情人就会冲进来把自己摁在墙上。他幻想过这样的时刻，但是绝对没有这么突然。  
此时他不知道是该庆幸自己穿上了内裤还是该害羞Heikki贴得那么近——近到两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，近到他一抬头，就可以吻上他的希腊男神。

Lewis关门的声音响起。

Sebastian的舌尖滑过Heikki的掌心。

后者触电一般松开了手。

没了手掌的阻隔，Sebastian踮起脚，轻轻吻了上去。

或许是因为紧张过后的骤然放松，或许是因为他肖想这一瞬间已然许久。Sebastian分开两人的后一秒，Heikki更加凶狠地吻了回去，那只小兔子太轻了，一只手就可以纂过他两个手腕摁在头顶，另一只手环过对于男人来说过细的腰肢将整个人圈在怀里。极其占有欲的姿势让Sebastian无处可逃，只能发出唔嗯的声音。  
在男人的猛烈攻势下，他彻底软了身子，酥麻感遍布全身。

一吻过后Sebastian几乎喘不过气来，嘴角牵着暧昧的银丝，眼尾飞红。咬着下唇，满脸的委屈。  
“咬得我好疼……”

那以后过了很久Heikki Huovinen才明白，Sebastian Vettel就是个小混蛋。他看你的眼睛无辜又真诚，却做出无数勾引你的举动。到头来自己扮成受害者的模样，迷得你神魂颠倒，欲罢不能。

Xavier适时地冲了进来，怪叫了一声。  
“啊！“  
”我在隔壁担惊受怕你在这里谈情说爱？？？”

Heikki迅速脱下外套盖在了Sebastian身上，将后者整个人保护性的挡在身后，把自己的好兄弟推了出去。  
“不该看的别看。你的姑娘住517。”

Xavier一听到Britta的消息就来了劲，头也不回的跑了出去。  
“早说啊！！！”

于是浴室里只剩下裹着Heikki外套的Sebastian和穿着短T恤的芬兰人。

空气中弥漫着沉默。

“冷……”  
Sebastian先开了口。

Heikki这才想起他的小兔子光着腿，贴在冰凉的瓷砖上。

“我……你赶紧把衣服穿上，别感冒了，睡觉别开窗。我…我先回去了。”  
Heikki一股脑说完，转身就要离开。  
这很奇怪，他很少紧张。

“下次杯子拧不开，记得找我。”  
末了，他又加了一句。

“十二只烤鸡，五大块披萨～”Britta的梦里，这些美味的食物追着她跑。

好景不长，咣咣咣的砸门声打断了她的美梦。

她翻了个身，把被子蒙在头上打算继续睡，但是砸门的人并不愿意放过她，声音越来越大。  
“大清早敲门你脑子有！！！！！”  
随着她打开房门，咒骂声戛然而止。

Xavier斜靠在墙边，肩上搭着羽毛球拍，头上戴着她送的发带，微长的金发衬得他无比英俊，脸上的笑容灿烂又阳光。  
Heikki靠在身后的墙边一脸不情不愿。

Britta砰的一声关上了房门。门板差点砸到加拿大帅哥的鼻子，他和Heikki对视一眼。

过了一会儿，门又重新打开，Xavier又摆出了事先演练过的，自认为最英俊迷人表情。

让他惊讶的是Britta忽然之间换上了一条黑色长裙，头发披散下来，嘴唇上还抹了红色的唇彩。  
这和几分钟之前一脸愤怒穿着睡衣嘴角还挂着口水的形象截然相反。

Xavier都懂。但是他没挑破。  
于是他说，  
“Honey，愿意和我一起打球吗？”

今天的太阳有些晃眼。大家都不愿意出来，羽毛球场难得没几个人。

对此，坐在场边的Lewis表示，不是说好四个人吗？我是谁？我在哪儿？我在干什么？

Xavier要和Britta一队，Heikki自然和Sebastian一队。Lewis坐在羽毛球馆的塑胶地上，觉得自己很闪亮。他又哼起了那首歌“I'm motherf****** Star boy～”

Britta虽然个子不高，高中的时候却是羽毛球俱乐部的，和Xavier配合地默契无间。而另一边Sebastian因为太矮而且没有力气，基本都是Heikki在接球。场边的Lewis看起来都比Sebastian专业，至少他穿着运动T恤和短裤。而Sebastian夏天穿着一件长袖T恤，虽然很薄，却也把自己裹得严严实实。

在Xavier又拿下一分以后，Sebastian试图接起靠近边线的扣球，眼见着球拍就要接住羽毛球，他左脚绊过右脚，一个重心不稳摔到了地上。  
“啊……”  
Heikki本来就觉得那个球很勉强，看到Sebastian摔倒扔下手里的球拍就冲了过去。那是一个Yonex，Lewis看着昂贵的金属敲击在地面上，他觉得心在滴血。

Xavier和Britta也跑了过来查看Sebastian的伤势，膝盖磕破了一个口子，血珠冒了出来。

Sebastian偏过头去，不敢看伤口，抿着的嘴唇有些泛白。他最怕痛了。  
“要不去医务室看一眼吧，万一出事儿了今年还有集训呢。”Lewis有些担心。

Britta也觉得有道理，“你有没有其他地方伤到了？”

Sebastian抬眼看着为了视线与他齐平蹲下来的Heikki，嘟了嘟嘴，缩在袖子里的手勾住了后者的手指，有些撒娇的意味。Heikki瞥了眼Sebastian的伤势，左手反握住被勾住的手指，轻轻一拉，把受伤的小兔子拽到了自己背上，直接把人背了起来。

留下Britta和Lewis面面相觑。Xavier早就习惯了自家队长的做事风格，耸了耸肩，想着用新发的电影票约Britta去看电影。

“对不起……”Sebastian小声嘟囔着。

Heikki小心地避开了Sebastian受伤的位置，手肘撑着后者的腿弯怕他掉下来。  
“为什么道歉？”

“我太笨了…什么都做不好…”Sebastian的声音越来越小。“而且那天……”  
他想说那个吻。最后Heikki把他一个人丢在浴室里，却又留下了外套。Sebastian不知道他们的关系要怎么定义。  
“我们…现在算什么？”

Heikki没有再回答，本身冰球队队长背着一个男生在校园里走来走去就够扎眼的了，路边总有人在窃窃私语，还有人在远处偷偷拿手机拍照。

“他们在拍…”沉默给了他答案。Sebastian咬住了下唇，心底有些苦涩。Heikki不想要他才是正常的，那么优秀的人自己怎么配得上呢？他挣扎着想要下来，“别让别人误会了…”

“头靠过来…”

“什么……？”

“头靠过来。”  
Heikki用了命令的语气，Sebastian只好乖乖地靠在前者的肩侧。

“他们会误会的。”Sebastian的声音闷闷的，带着酸楚。

回应他的是临近医务室加快的脚步。

Sebastian的心彻底凉了下来。  
果然，他根本不在乎这些。那个吻可能那个晚上属于他，而另一个时刻，另一个人也可以拥有这个男人。想到这儿，膝盖上的伤口似乎更疼了。

到了医务室里面，Heikki轻轻把Sebastian放到躺椅上，在他面前蹲了下来，查看伤口。后者看着男人专注的冰蓝色眼睛，那片初遇时就让他坠入名为Heikki Huovinen的深渊的冰蓝色海洋。他不知道该开心吗？这个男人对自己这么好。不该开心吗？这个男人或许对谁都这样。

医生走了进来，Heikki让了位置站到了Sebastian身侧。

“可能有些疼。”医生拿起了棉签准备消毒。

棉花落在伤口上的一瞬间，Sebastian扣住了躺椅的把手。他本来想拉着Heikki的，可他不敢。害怕自己再多得到一点好就会陷得更深。

随后是纱布，绷带，医生快速的处理完，拿着托盘走了出去。“走路是没问题的，小心点，别感染。”

Sebastian的眼眶里含着生理性的泪水，他好疼，还好生气，没由来的愤怒让他撑着躺椅，试图自己站起来。

Heikki抱着手臂站在一边看着这一幕，那只小兔子的脸都要皱在一起了。处理伤口的时候明明怕疼得要死还是强撑着不向自己求助，看着可怜又可爱。  
在Sebastian第五次试图站起来失败以后，Heikki走了过去，示意自己背他。  
“上来。”

“谁要你背！”  
Sebastian一把挥开伸过来的手，语气带着自己没有察觉得委屈和愤怒。

Heikki看着小兔子孩子气的举动有些想笑。他盯着Sebastian的双眼。  
Sebastian也不甘示弱地瞪着他，灰蓝色的大眼睛里闪着泪光。  
他已经准备好接受那些伤人的话了，什么你想多了或者是你先吻我之类的，我们之间什么都没有，那是个意外。  
他甚至做好准备回宿舍大哭一场。  
可最后，  
金发男人看着地面，张了张嘴，舌尖扫过上唇，抬眼凝视着他，又顿了顿。

“我背我男朋友不是应该的吗？”

Sebastian还没从哀伤里缓过来，被这突然的一句震惊得嘴半张着，看着像个傻子。

Heikki有些想笑。他慢慢靠近他的小兔子，轻轻吻了吻他的额头。  
“上来。”

“背你回家。”

每一段爱情故事都像心电图。  
有起就有落。

这一年，Heikki所在的冰球队拿到了总冠军，校队十二年来的第一个。也是这一年，Sebastian和Lewis得到了进F1的机会。

Heikki因为表现出色拿到了好几个顶尖球队的邀约。Sebastian为了做好赛前准备不得不提前结束大学生活。

他们为此也谈过。Sebastian说他爱赛车。他不能放弃。

Heikki说冰球于他，就是赛车对Sebastian的意义。

这段感情似乎看不到未来。

校队总冠军的庆功Party上，全校都玩疯了，Xavier抱着Britta一直哭，说落后的时候我想着你，想着你的发带，我想我不能输。  
Heikki看着自己最好的朋友和心爱的姑娘甜蜜地吻在一起，心底有些复杂。

总决赛上，最后20秒。  
他们只差一分就可以问鼎冠军。Xavier挥杆斜插对方后卫死角，Heikki抓住机会一击即中。全场都沸腾了。十二年来的第一个总冠军。Xavier扔了冰球杆，摘下头盔就冲向了球员区，抱起Britta吻了上去。  
Heikki本来也想去的，因为他的小兔子在那里。但是冲上来的队员蜂拥而至，所有人都在呐喊，激动地不能自已。他被人群包围，但是视线一直没有从Sebastian身上挪开。  
他的小兔子在看着他。  
Heikki拍了拍自己心脏的位置，比了个1，笑了。  
两个人之间隔着无数人群，隔着冰球场升腾的冷空气，隔着漫天的冠军彩带，隔着震耳欲聋的呐喊，但是Heikki的眼睛一直没有移开。

Sebastian咬了下下唇，冲他甜甜的笑了。  
他知道的。  
那天运动心理学的课上，他说自己喜欢1号。Hekki说他的17号就是生日9月16，16加1等于17。

与此同时，Lewis的手机响了，屏幕上跳出一条消息，“今年集训提前。明天报到。”他抬起头来，Sebastian怔怔地看着手机。

回忆扯回现实。Heikki有些微醺。  
躲过几个找他喝酒的朋友，溜到了阳台上。Sebastian今晚没有来。他一直在找他。

至少要有一个告别。

ins的提示音响起。

Sebastian收拾好了行李，这间他住了将近一年的宿舍终于回到了原来的样子。Lewis在门口等着他。  
他想了想，还是决定告别以后再离开。  
他拿出手机，打开ins，他有五个粉丝，也只关注了五个人。  
私信里却只有一个联系人。

“Love You.”  
Sebastian没有用缩写。

晚风有些凉，吹醒了Heikki的醉意。  
聊天界面显示着typing。

“And....”  
Sebastian看着迅速显示的已读咬了咬唇。  
“See U Nx Summer.”

Heikki抿了口Tequila，在对话框里输入了些什么。  
反复几次，最终删除了所有。

Sebastian看着聊天界面显示typing，又消失，不知道自己在期待什么。

或许这样是最好的结局。  
从那个杯子开始，  
一切像梦一样。

梦总有醒的时候。

“走吗？”  
他把手机揣回了兜里，抬眼看向Lewis。

Lewis抬了抬下巴，帮他拖走了行李箱。

Sebastian最后看了一眼自己的房间，关上了门。

西班牙集训的第一天。领队忙着让大家互相认识，Lewis和Sebastian不在一个车队，不过他倒是过来蹭雪糕吃。  
工作人员排成一小排，Sebastian一边和大家握手，一边做着自我介绍。  
他有些心不在焉。  
或许是西班牙太热了。  
幸好Lewis给他拿了根雪糕，不然这一个下午他就要融化了。  
一次又一次的握手，重复同样的话，他有些疲惫。  
一个，两个，三个………  
直到他也记不清是第几个，他想松开手，却被紧紧的握住。  
手里的雪糕被人拿走。  
他忽然觉得这种感觉有些熟悉。

就着两个人握着的手，Sebastian被塞了一个塑料包装的小东西。  
他张开手，是一颗草莓奶糖。

“谢谢你的Ice Cream.”  
“我兜里只有这个。”

抬眼。

那双恍若细碎钻石的冰蓝色双眼又一次出现在了他的世界。  
像他们第一次相遇那样。

“Heikki Huovinen，实习体能师。”

Sebastian差一点就要哭出来，他快速吸了口气，平复着呼吸，努力调整好自己的情绪。

“好久不见。”他的声音带着不易察觉的颤抖。

“是啊好久不见。”

“我等不及下个夏天再见你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你不怕虐，可以尝试按照这个顺序  
> 1.See U Nx Summer上下  
> 2.人QĪ文学--奶香小兔子  
> 3.Someone you loved
> 
> 就是把他们当成一个世界看。  
> 当然我写是独立的故事，但是当成一个会比较虐哈哈哈
> 
> —END


End file.
